Sentències d'Amor
by Izzy Black
Summary: Es un Slash... muuuy puff (para mi opinion) va dedicat a tots els catalans/es!!!! ^_~


Titulo: Sentències d'Amor.  
  
Autora: Izzy Black  
  
Pareja: Kyo x Iori  
  
Tipo: POV Kyo/ Songfic  
  
Genero: Angst  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... U_U ya me gustaría. son propiedad de Elliot y SNK. y la música es de un exgrupo de rock catalán, al que he admirado muchísimo. Sangtraït.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sentències d'Amor  
  
Vull que sigui el temps  
  
el que em digui que t'has mort  
  
[Quiero que sea el tiempo  
  
el que me diga que te has muerto]  
  
Hace casi un año de esto, pero porque Iori, ¡¡¡porque tuviste de ser tu!!!!  
  
junt amb el dolor que em vas deixar  
  
i les llàgrimes d'uns ulls que et van plorar.  
  
[Con todo el dolor que me dejaste  
  
y las lagrimas de unos ojos que te lloraron.]  
  
Si lo recuerdo como si hubiera transcurrido ayer..  
  
Me dijiste:  
  
-Kusanagi, pronto moriré.  
  
-¿¡¿Lo dices por tu sangre maldita por Orochi?!?  
  
Solo me lo afirmaste con la cabeza. ¿Tenías miedo Iori?  
  
-Por eso quiero hacer un último combate. - tu voz se mantuvo fría.  
  
Vull que sigui el temps  
  
el que esborri el teu record  
  
[Quiero que sea el tiempo  
  
el que borre tu recuerdo]  
  
Caíste al suelo, casi muerto habías gastado mucha energía, lo notaba. Me acerqué a ti.  
-¡No te mueras Iori! - te supliqué.  
  
-Kyo, antes. de morir te tengo. que decir una cosa.. te amo.  
  
-Yo también te amo Iori, desde que nos conocimos. pero eso me lo  
podrás decir más tarde. te llevaré a un hospital. - dije casi  
llorando.  
  
-No. Kyo. - estas fueron sus ultimas palabras. fueron mi nombre  
".Kyo."  
  
amb els anys dolents que em vas robar,  
  
aquells anys, que ja mai més no tornaran.  
  
[con los años malos que me robaste,  
  
aquellos años, que ya nunca más volverán.]  
  
En aquel momento me sentí feliz, aún no recuerdo la consecuencia que me hizo ver sin ti la vida seria mucho más fácil al lado de los que dicen que me quieren, pero lo más seguro fue que el que no estaría perseguido como un conejo por su cazador, mi vida ya no correría peligro, pero.  
  
Ja sé que em vas dir que era molt aviat  
  
per a sentir tan dins de mi un cop d'amor,  
  
per a sentir la tremolor de la ràbia d'un adéu,  
  
per a sentir tan dins de mi la traïció.  
  
[Ya se que me dijiste que era demasiado  
pronto  
  
para sentir dentro de mi un golpe de amor  
  
para sentir el temblor de la rabia de un  
adiós,  
  
para sentir dentro de mi la traición.]  
  
No, no podía saber que haría el resto de mi vida sin ti que me mantenía. si, una vida sin un Yagami, una vida sin Iori Yagami. En esa vida yo no soy más que Kyo. Nadie.  
  
Vull que sigui el temps  
  
el que esborri la teva olor  
  
[Quiero que sea el tiempo  
  
el que borre tu olor]  
  
Como Kusanagi que acaba con la vida de un Yagami lo informé a mi familia, supongo que la suya también se enteró pronto. tienen ninjas a todos lados espiando.  
Me negué a casarme con Yuki, tal como se había previsto desde un principio., si aquella a la que odiabas tanto Iori, aquella que aún en el día de hoy se cree mi novia. delante de los medios de comunicación.  
  
que se m'ha enganxat sobre la pell,  
  
i m'ofega lentament a mans del vent.  
  
[que se me pegó sobre mi piel,  
  
y me ahoga lentamente a manos del viento.]  
  
No quería a nadie más que a ti. Te deseaba con todo mi ser, deseaba tus golpes, tus amenazas, tu orgullo, tu pose, tu fuego. pero tu no estabas aquí, donde yo te necesitaba.  
  
Ja sé que em vas dir que era molt aviat  
  
per a sentir tan dins de mi un cop d'amor,  
  
per a sentir la tremolor de la ràbia d'un adéu,  
  
per a sentir tan dins de mi la traïció.  
  
[Ya se que me dijiste que era demasiado pronto  
  
para sentir dentro de mi un golpe de amor  
  
para sentir el temblor de la rabia de un adiós,  
  
para sentir dentro de mi la traición.]  
  
No puedo evitar pensar en contigo cada vez que paso delante de nuestro parque, ¿porque era nuestra propiedad, no? allí donde íbamos a pelear. O delante de aquel edificio que irónicamente aún están reconstruyendo, el que destruimos un mes antes de nuestro último encuentro. O cuando paso por delante de los arcades. je si ya sabes como lo odiaba todo lo que se refería al maldito KOF. pero eso ahora me recuerda a ti.  
  
Deixa'm plorar pel teu amor  
  
un crit ple de dolor  
  
[Déjame llorar por tu amor  
  
un grito lleno de dolor]  
  
Si, ha pasado ya casi un año, pero aún te recuerdo, día y noche es lo único que hago. diría que Beni ha notado algo hace días que no se va de mi departamento, no quiere volver a casa por miedo a que haga alguna locura. El me quiere. pero el no es tu.  
  
per tu l'únic amor,  
  
punyal dins el meu cor.  
  
[por ti mi único amor,  
  
puñal dentro mi corazón.]  
  
¡Estoy ya harto de esta vida! No puedo aguantar un momento más sin verte. ¡que débil que he sido a lo largo de este año!  
Lo siento Beni. te prometí que no haría nada. pero tienes que entenderlo.  
¡Adiós a todo el mundo! No los quiero a ustedes. Amo a Iori Yagami y me voy con él.  
  
Fin 


End file.
